Joyful Noise
by DarkHeart89
Summary: Razer rose to his feet, staring angry daggers at Hal and Kilowog. "You did this!" He snarled accusations. "You abandoned me while I was fighting off all of those man hunters! You made her come after me! YOU MADE HER DIE!" He screamed, baring his incisors. One-shot. A continuation of "Loss". Rated K . Absolute Razaya


Joyful Noise

Summary: Razer rose to his feet, staring angry daggers at Hal and Kilowog. "You did this!" He snarled accusations. "You abandoned me while I was fighting off all of those man hunters! You made her come after me! YOU MADE HER DIE!" He screamed, baring his incisors.

Rating: K+ for Razer's insults

Pairing: Razer/Aya

AN: My continuation of "Loss" because I felt that it was terrible where they cut it off. Plus, I've been looking for a good excuse to write a Razaya story, and here it is. Review please, I must know if I am any good at writing these types of things.

~Nat

[OoOoOoO]

Razer flailed around violently as he was forcefully pulled back to the ship, leaving all of what remained as Aya back to be turned into Anti-matter by that beast!

"Aya!" He repetitiously screamed, angry sobs racking his chest, his entire body incasing itself in a dark red hue. He was breaking down, his eyes were so very dark and they showed pain, so much pain. But also a great deal of anger, anger fueling his need for revenge.

To rip the Anti-monitor limb from limb. To hang it by it's head. To kill all of it's little troopers. To avenge Aya's sacrifice.

He collapsed to the floor of the trip, hunched over and sobbing hysterically as the pain and sadness overwhelmed his heart.

He could faintly feel Kilowog's and Hal's sympathetic gazes on him and that only made him more angry.

So…angry.

Razer rose to his feet, staring angry daggers at Hal and Kilowog. "You did this!" He snarled accusations. "You abandoned me while I was fighting off all of those man hunters! You made her come after me! YOU MADE HER DIE!" He screamed, baring his incisors.

With his ring, he formed red icicle like pieces and launched towards the two Green Lanterns.

Hal impulsively raised a shield to protect them. "Razer! We couldn't have helped her! Stand down!" The icicles only kept coming, faster at steadier pace.

"What is he doing?" Kilowog muttered in a state of confusion, but kept his defenses up.

A gigantic claw erupted from Kilowog's ring and it grasped Razer, clutching him tightly so he wriggled. Razer hissed and spat, his eyes lighting up in fury.

"RELEASE ME NOW!" He ordered in a raised voice.

"Oh hush!" A voice spoke up as the small, blue hued female Guardian stepped out, shaking her head at Razer specifically. "AI was a flawed robotic intelligence with a rebellious mind, it was better off destroyed. Its capabilities were endless. The initial request was for its extermination." Hal shook his head continually, making a slashing motion with his hand over his throat to try and urge her stop talking, but she clearly ignored him.

Razer's face only darkened further when Aya was referred to as **"it**". His eyes flared and his blood boiled in his veins. "How dare you-you insignificant, arrogant piece of galatic gunk! How dare you call Aya flawed! How dare you!" Razer snapped, exploding. His voice was loud, booming, and intimidating.

"It was a shame we did not get rid of you as well!" Zox broke in, baring his teeth.

Razer opened his mouth to retort when the most joyful noise invaded his ear drums.

"Razer, I did not mean to sadden you by my sudden departure."

He knew what that voice belonged to and he couldn't be more relieved. He had never heard something so beautiful in his life.

He went limp against his restraints and murmured only one word. "Aya…"

[OoOoOoO]

After being safely removed of his restraints, Razer and Aya had been left alone in the main room.

Of course, she was not physically there other then her voice. He was listening to her miraculous story. She had had only 26.7 second of her existence left and she had taken his advice.

She had made a beeline back to the ship at the last minute, with only .02 seconds remaining. It had been a wonderful miracle that was music to Razer's ears.

"I shall be able to generate a new body within the next few days Razer." Her voice was soft, and so oddly relieving it brought joy to his heart.

Razer cleared his throat. "Aya, I hope you realize you after this I will hardly let you out of my sight."

"And I am sure I will not object to leaving your line of vision either Razer." Her reply was so true, it was laughable. Razer laughed and smiled widely, his incisors glinting in the flourscent light.

"It is a relief to hear your voice and not last words either." He swore she chuckled. "I am just glad you are…back. I did not believe I would have been able to live with your death Aya." He spoke, his voice going uncharacteristically soft.

There was a pregnant pause. "I would not be able to…die peacefully with the regrets I have. I could not leave without fulfilling them."

Razer leaned back, his brow furrowing quite a bit. "What was your regret?"

There was another pregnant pause and she would have been there, her cheeks would be a bright red, even quite possible with a robot. "We never…kissed."

Razer's eyes widened and his heart fluttered at the thought. They had came so close back on his home planet…but Hal had broken in on a radio over and it had completely ruined the moment.

He had never expected her to want such a thing.

"Never the less Aya, I will be happy to fulfill your wish once you are back to your physical shape."

"Really Razer? You would truly do so?" He could sense the happiness and joy in her tone and he smiled a great big smile.

"Of course Aya. Anything for you."

There was another brief pause, before Aya spoke, "Razer. I know I did not say this before…because I only had a few mere seconds left, but you must know I love you."

"I know Aya. I know Aya. Now focus on getting your physical form back up and running, I would enjoy fulfilling your wish quite soon."

[OoOoOoO]

AN: This was horrid… :I Review please…


End file.
